livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs and Ham is the second Dr. Seuss interactive Living Books video released on July 15, 1996. It is based on the 1960 book of the same name. Plot One sunny morning, it starts off with Grouchy Guy who is reading the morning newspaper in an armchair. From the moment he starts reading his newspaper, Sam I Am shows up on him, then he looks at him in annoyance. After Sam I Am says, "I am Sam!" and "Sam I am!" (with his signs), Grouchy Guy gets annoyed of Sam's scheming. Grouchy Guy throws down his newspaper and says, "That Sam-I-Am! That Sam-I-Am! I do NOT like that Sam-I-Am!". He says the second sentence, "I do not like that Sam I Am!" (complete with a close up of his head and his annoyed face stretched into the camera). Then, Sam-I-Am asks the Grouchy Guy to eat a breakfast food called "green eggs and ham". Guy Am I tells him that he doesn't like that food at all by saying, "I do not like them Sam I Am. I do not like green eggs and ham". Grouchy Guy continues to repeat this as Sam-I-am persistently follows him. While Grouchy Guy is followed by Sam-I-am, Sam continues to ask Grouchy Guy if he would eat that food in and on eight different locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's three different animals (mouse, fox and goat), but Grouchy Guy still refuses by saying, "I do not like them here (this place) or there (the other place). I do not like them anywhere". After getting put over the edge about it, Grouchy Guy finally chooses to give them a try. He says that if Sam-I-Am will "let him be", he will try them. And that afternoon, when Grouchy Guy gives in with Sam's pestering, he does give in and tries the green eggs and ham. When he tries it, he is so surprised to find that he does like them after all. And then, he says he is going to eat them in all of the places and with all of the animals Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story ends with Grouchy Guy (who has eaten the entire dish) becoming best friends with Sam-I-am by saying, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!". Finally, in the end, Grouchy Guy thanks Sam I Am for letting him try something new, and makes blue roasted turkey for Sam-I-Am to try. When he gives Sam I Am a taste of the blue turkey, he says, "Try it. You like it. I made it for you!". Living Books Kids and Plushies *Sam-I-Am *Grouchy Guy *Hal Not-I-Am the Green Bird (running gag) *Mr. Mouse *Bob the Train Engineer *Wickersham Monkey *Brown Barbaloot *Daddy the Man *Mommy the Mermaid *Seymour the Child *Mr. Goat *Boat Captain *Mr. Fox *Horton the Elephant *Would Too Giraffe *Would Not Giraffe *Clam-I-Am *Seagull *Blue Fish *Octopus *Fish *Fat Fish in a Hat *Tiger *Dog creature *Rabbit *Lobster *Dog *Sneetch *Hen *Rat *Bug *The Cat in the Hat *Little Cat A *Little Cat B *Little Cat C *Little Cat D *Mr. Tall Singer *Mr. Medium singer *Mr. Small singer *Mr. Little singer Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Color Matching Game in a House *Pink Fried Chicken & Peas *Red Pickles *Orange Cherry Pie *Golden Lobsters *Yellow Lamb Chops with Mint Sauce *Green Eggs & Ham *Turquoise Pizza *Blue Bread with Peanut Butter *Purple Pancakes *Brown Strawberries *White Hamburgers *Black Carrots & Rice *Gray Banana Split Ice Cream Sundae *Polka-Dotted Marshmallows *Red and Blue Striped Hot Dogs *Black and White Checkered Waffles *Rainbow-Colored Bagels Mini-games *Food Color Matching Game In A House *Word Game In A Box *Rhyming Game In The Sky Rhymes from the Rhyming Game in the Sky *goat (boat/float/coat) *train (rain/chain/brain) *tree (knee/three/bee) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (blouse/house) *ham (yam/jam/Sam) Trivia *This video oddly uses the original Living Books logo from Dr. Seuss' ABC. In this logo, the book doesn't look down when the "A Random House/Brøderbund Company" tagline appears– instead, the book looks upward with a shocked face and gets hit by a plate. **The music for the Living Books theme is also recomposed in this version like Dr. Seuss's ABC and The Cat in the Hat. **Also, the background is red, unlike Dr. Seuss's ABC, it was blue, also unlike The Cat in the Hat, it is purple but with the "Broderbund Software Inc." tagline, * When Sam grabs Grouchy Guy's ear, he gets angry at Sam that he shouts at him to go away and leave him alone as a favor to him (saying, "Sam I Am...!? As a favor to me...! GO AWAY AND LET ME BE!"). *This marks the 2nd time The Cat in the Hat makes a cameo in a Living Books CD-ROM (The first time being Dr. Seuss' ABC during the letter "C" on page 3 when he shows up when Ichabod and Izzy say "It's the Cat in the Hat! Hi!"). (If you click on the box on page 17, he'll jump out of the box, take a bow, tip his hat, and walks off the screen. He then comes back, does a pose, then walks back off.) *This is the second Living Books video to have a plushie say something other than "Welcome to Living Books!". In this video, Sam-I-Am says "Welcome to Green Eggs and Ham!" . Quotes :Grouchy Guy: 'I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-Am. _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (One egg as a cowboy) Yee-haw! (One egg as a horse) (ham as a cow runs away until it gets lassoed) _____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-am: (when the user clicks on Sam) Would you eat them baked or roasted? Over-easy? Poached? (the toaster appears and the ham pops out.) Or toasted? :Grouchy Guy: (objecting) Ew! _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(When the user clicks on the food) (First egg playing a guitar) (Second egg playing a drum) (Green Ham as a Brazilian Portuguese dancer and sings and vocalizes) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-am: Would you eat them creamed or scrambled? (Eggs and ham crushed into green scrambled eggs) Shurbed or deviled? Whipped or frambled? (Green scrambled eggs jumps into Joey's nose) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (First Egg Reading His Newspaper as a Father egg) (Second Egg Sewing up her Clothes as a mother egg) (pacifier off Sam's ham) (ham cries) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-am: Would you like them sweet or salted? (shows how beautiful eggs and ham looks as he disagrees; the scene is revealed to the eggs and ham being disguised as a sundae with real sundae toppings) With some milk or with a malted? __________________________________________________________________________________________ :Grouchy Guy: (to Sam) I do not like your food today! (wraps the dish up in a red rag or blanket with a stick) So take your eggs and go away! (sends Sam away with his green eggs and ham now in a stick baggage so he can go away and leave him alone for good. He hopes Sam might stay away from him forever; while Sam leaves in frustration and disappointment.) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :Would Not Giraffe: (to Sam; as Would Not Giraffe always eats green eggs and ham) Well, but I eat green eggs and ham. :(Would Too Giraffe disagrees and tells his brother Would Not Giraffe that he eats anything he wants always.) :Would Too Giraffe: (knows that his brother Would Not is willing to eat anything; so at that, he says this) Nah! You always eat anything! :(The giraffes start to argue) :Would Not Giraffe: Would not. :Would Too Giraffe: Would too. :Would Not Giraffe: Would not. :Would Too Giraffe: WOULD TOO! :Would Not Giraffe: WOULD NOT! :(Both get down into the bushes) :Would Too Giraffe: Would too. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: (gives Guy Am I the option to eat the green eggs and ham either now or later if Guy Am I is not going to eat them.)' '''Would you like them now...? Or later? ''(''Takes out pocket watch to show Guy Am I "later"; in case he says he wants them later) :'Grouchy Guy:' Sam, I am a green eggs hater! (Okay?!) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am:' ''(going over to him) Would you eat them on my hat? :Grouchy Guy: I would not, could not, that is that. (He pushes Sam away) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: You should try them. Take a taste. (Grouchy Guy looks at Sam's offer and glares at it; which is hardly a look due to his annoyance.) Or else these eggs are going to waste. (throws the ham from the dish into the trash can letting it "go to waste". This means, Sam-I-Am in fact does let it go to waste. Then the trash can after he eats the ham, he licks his lips. He is still disgusted and turns his disgusted expression at Sam and turns back.) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :Mr. Smoke Stack: (Leans over) I like my ham... (coughs) ... Smoked. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Food Coloring Matching Game :Sam-I-Am: (to Grouchy Guy) If ham and eggs are not for you, I can try to give you something new. :(By that, Sam-I-Am is telling Grouchy Guy that if he does not like green eggs and ham, Sam should try to give him something new if ham and eggs is not for him. Grouchy Guy always hates ham and eggs. Therefore, because he does not like it, Sam tells him that if it's not for him, he can try something new.) :Mouse: Just find two things that are the same. Then Sam I Am will say the name. :There are lots of colorful foods here in the kitchen, two of each kind, Can you match them all? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Bright red pickles from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! :Grouchy Guy: That's a treat that I would dread! I don't eat pickles if they're red! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Orange cherry pie is nice. Do you want to try it? Have a slice! :Grouchy Guy: That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Have some yellow lamb chops now, served with yellow mint sauce. Wow! :Grouchy Guy: Yellow lamb chops? I say, "No"! Take those yellow chops and go! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: How about green eggs and ham? :Grouchy Guy: I will not eat them, Sam I Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Brown strawberries in a dish. They're as sweet as you could wish. :Grouchy Guy: I will not eat my berries brown. So take those berries back to town. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. :Grouchy Guy: I do not want blue bread today! Take that stuff and go away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Purple pancakes taste so great! Let me pile them on your plate. :Grouchy Guy: Put those pancakes in a stack! Turn around, and take them back! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try! :Grouchy Guy: Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to make me sick! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Golden lobsters on a plate. This is something you can't hate. :Grouchy Guy: Lobsters come in red, I'm told. I don't eat lobsters if they're gold. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Sundaes, made with gray ice cream. And gray bananas are a dream. :Grouchy Guy: Sundaes with gray bananas? I declare! On gray ice cream? I wouldn't dare! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Have some hamburgers in white! They're easier to see at night. :Grouchy Guy: Not at night or in the day! Take those hamburgers away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Marshmallows in polka dots! Have a couple! I have lots! :Grouchy Guy: I don't care if you have many! I don't want to dine on any! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Waffles, checked in white and black. Please don't make me take them back. :Grouchy Guy: You will not get me to try it! Yeah, anyway, I'm on a diet! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Some black carrots might be nice, with a bowl of nice black rice. :Grouchy Guy: No black carrots or black rice! I do not want to tell you twice! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! :Grouchy Guy: No pink chicken, no pink peas! PINK FOOD ALWAYS MAKES ME'S NEEDS! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Hot dogs striped in red and blue. I have made them just for you! :Grouchy Guy: All that I can say is "Yikes!". Hot dogs must not come in stripes! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: Rainbow colored bagels! Yum! Won't you let me serve you some? :Grouchy Guy: Not with cream cheese or alone. I'd rather eat a dried dog bone! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Grouchy Guy: (takes off his hat) I would not eat them in a stew, a casserole, nor barbecue! Not with a fox or a kangaroo! (Puts his hat back on) So, Sam-I-Am- I HOPE YOU'RE THROUGH! :(By the saying of that last word, "I HOPE YOU'RE THROUGH!", Grouchy Guy hopes that Sam is through about getting him to try the "green eggs and ham" dish.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Tall singer: In a box! :Medium singer: With a fox! :Small singer: In a house! :Little singer: With a mouse! :All four: Green eggs and ham! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Word Game in a Box :Sam I Am: I'm Sam I Am. :Fox: And I'm the fox. :Both: 'Come play our word game in a box. :'Sam I Am: 'Or play the silly sentence game and you'll be very glad you came. :'Fox: 'Each time you click a different bird, she'll lay an egg and make a word. :'Sam I Am: 'And if you click on everyone, you'll make a sentence when you're done. :'Fox: 'Click on the green ham to play the word game. Click on the three green eggs to play the sentence game. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Bird on the right: 'V-A-N. Van. H-A-T. Hat. H-E-N. Hen. F-I-G. Fig. M-U-G. Mug. :'Bird in the center: 'M-A-N. Man. B-A-T. Bat. M-E-N. Men. W-I-G. Wig. B-U-G. Bug. :'Bird on the left: 'C-A-N. Can. R-A-T. Rat. P-E-N. Pen. P-I-G. Pig. R-U-G. Rug. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :(On this page, Fox and Mouse now have joined Sam in Sam's car. And they are now all there to keep on pestering him about the dish. Grouchy Guy has no where to walk away to now.) :'Fox: '''(Fox when clicked on, he lets out a false offer of him trying the dish) Would you try them if we stopped? :(Sam stops the car in front of a red Stop sign.) :'Grouchy Guy: '(The car has stopped) I would not try them if we stopped! :'Fox: '''Would you try them if we go? :'Grouchy Guy: ' Positively...! NO, NO, NO! (The car starts going again after crossing the stop sign.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :(Sam grabs Grouchy Guy's ear. Grouchy Guy looks at him in annoyance.)'' :'Grouchy Guy: '(to Sam) Sam-I-Am...?! As a favor to me...! (shouts) ''GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Mouse: 'Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? :(Grouchy Guy looks at the cheese and objects it. Then he responds in annoyance to Mouse's false offer.)'' :'Grouchy Guy: '(disgusted about Mouse's offer and tells him he would not eat them with cheese) I do not eat them with cheese! Not if you begged on bended knees! :(Mouse eats the cheese. Like Fox, he and Fox still remain "unhurt". But Guy in the Hat is still annoyed about Sam still getting him to try the dish like non stop. It was indeed Sam who got himself and his animals to force him to try it after Sam made it in the morning to begin with.) __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them at the speed of flight? (Sam's car speeds up) :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not even take a bite! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Grouchy Guy: '''I do not like green eggs and ham! (He says the traditional repeated line of not liking green eggs and ham to Sam repeated from the book; which is completed by him screaming into a real megaphone right at into Sam's face.) '''I-DO NOT-LIKE THEM-SAM-I-AM! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: 'Just try my eggs, and you will see. They taste quite good. Besides, they're free! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''Would you, if I sang... ''(sings a song) ''♪A SONG!♪ ? :'Grouchy Guy: '''Not if you sing it all day long! __________________________________________________________________________________________ (The fox and the mouse play "Go Fish"; a card game. A round of "Go Fish".) :'Mouse: '''Got any "11's"? :(Fox looks at his "number" cards; but finds none of his cards being an "11".) :'Fox: '(he has no "11's") Nope. (says the real saying of the "Go Fish" game which is "Go fish", if another player doesn't have a match.) Go fish. :(Mouse fishes for a card from the deck of cards. After picking up a card, he gets four matches. Then one big fish comes out as if Mouse had caught a fish.) :'Fox: '(sees the fish and congratulates Mouse for winning) Hey! (Mouse is the winner; as now he has 4 matches) You win! __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'''Grouchy Guy: (takes off Sam's hat) Will you get this through your brain!? NEVER, EVER, ON A TRAIN! (puts Sam's hat back on) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Seymour: (looking out the window on the train) How much longer? Are we there? (Seymour bounces up and down) :Seymour's Mom: (sees Seymour bouncing up and down) Seymour, please. Sit in your chair. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Seymour: (points up to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? :(He goes up to climb up to the top of the train car; trying to show his mother the car on top of the train's roof. But his mother puts him back inside.) :Seymour's Mom: Hush! It's not polite to stare. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the dark; or "tunnel") :Sam-I-Am: (lights the candle; fox plays violin as mouse watches)' ' How about in candle lights? :Grouchy Guy: Get those eggs...! OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Blows out candle) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: 'Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? :(Suddenly there's a loud clap of thunderbolt as a bolt of lightning occurs)'' :'''Grouchy Guy: ''(jumps out) Yikes! ''(To Sam-I-Am) ''I would not eat them wet or dry. I would not, and I'll tell you why: I DO NOT like green eggs and ham. I DO NOT like them, Sam-I-Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: Would you like to eat them for a snack? :'Grouchy Guy: '''Pack up your eggs! AND TAKE THEM BACK! :(Losing his patience of Sam still on with his game, Grouchy Guy pushes Sam's dish back; hoping to see him pack up his food and take it back.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Goat: '(After Grouchy Guy pulls on his beard, twisting his horns to make him look like a unicorn) Green eggs and... (his horns untwist back to normal) ...ham. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Rhyming Game :'Sam-I-Am: 'Come on and play our rhyming game, where you'll find words that sound the same. Just look at what we hold and quick. Go find the thing that rhymes and click. :'Grouchy Guy: I would not eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! :Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a rubber float! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not even if it rowed a boat! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not eat them with a goat. Not even if it wore a coat! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not, could not, on a train. NOT IF YOU TIED IT WITH A CHAIN! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not, could not, on a train. I would not eat them in the rain. :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not, could not, on a train. WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN?! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them in a tree. I WILL NOT EAT THEM WITH A BEE! :'Grouchy Guy: I will not eat them in a tree! SO GO AWAY BEFORE I COUNT TO THREE! :Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them in a tree. Not if you begged on bended knee! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you wished upon a star! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if the car were stuck in tar! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them with a fox. Not if you put them in a box! :'Grouchy Guy: I wou'ld not eat them with a fox. I WOULD NOT EAT THEM WITH AN OX! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not them with a mouse. Not even if he wears a blouse! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. Not smothered with raspberry jam! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham! I would not even with a candy yam! :'Grouchy Guy: 'I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them, Sam-I-Am! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: 'Try them! (moves in closer to Grouchy Guy's face and Grouchy Guy tries to duck from Sam) They are so delicious. (from underwater and in Grouchy Guy's face) Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. :'Grouchy Guy: (from underwater) Sam...?! Will you please...?! (Emerges out of the water with two fish on him) GO AWAY?! ' :(When Grouchy Guy takes Sam's head out of the water, he goes in an outrage as Sam has asked him twenty or more times to try the dish and he has said "No" 20+ times. So he does this for a trick to get Sam to step up his game.) '' :'Grouchy Guy: '(to Sam for asking him twenty or more times) YOU HAVE ASKED ME TWENTY TIMES TODAY! (hopes Sam steps up his game) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'''Tall singer: Not on a boat! :Medium singer: Not with a goat! :Small singer: Not in the rain! (the little singer wears a black hat) :All four: NOT ON A TRAIN! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: (about Grouchy Guy trying the dish) Do you think you will take a bite? Do we have to wait all night? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Grouchy Guy: It's good to try out something new. And Sam, I learned that all from you! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-Am: I'm glad you liked my eggs and ham. :Grouchy Guy: Thank you. Thank you, Sam-I-Am! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Grouchy Guy: Thank you for letting me try something new. And now in return, here's something for you. :(It becomes a blue turkey.) :Sam-I-Am: (as he sees the turkey on the plate.) Something blue? Something blue! That is something new! :Grouchy Guy: (gives Sam a taste of the blue turkey) Try it. You'll like it. I made it for you. The End :Grouchy Guy: Well, that's the end of our story. Say g'bye, Sam. :Sam I Am: (Waving to the camera) Bye-bye. :Grouchy Guy: G'bye. (to Sam) Say, why don't we go get something to eat? :Sam I Am: I know just the place. :Grouchy Guy: (walks along with Sam) You know, Sam? This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. :(then, the words "'The'" and "'End'" appear on the sunset) Quit :Sam I Am: Are you sure you want to quit? :(when the user clicks "No"; which the "No" character is the mouse.) :Sam I Am: Okay. :(when the user clicks "Yes"; which the "Yes" character is the fox.) :Sam I Am: Okay. Bye! See ya! Category:Living Books Category:Living Books Games